Buffaloman
|classification = Akuma Chojin > Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 10,000,000 Power |tag_team(s) = 20 Million Powers (Mogolman) |trademark_technique(s) = Hurricane Mixer, Choujin Cross Slam, Buffalo Bomb |japanese_voice = Masaharu Satou (Kinnikuman) Kazuo Oka (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne (~ep. 23)) Juji Matsuda (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne) (ep. 24~)) Kenji Nomura (Kinnikuman Nisei) |other_voices = Dan Green (Ultimate Muscle) Rafael Ignacio Gómez (Spanish Dub) |anime = Episode 48A |manga = Chapter 122 }}Buffaloman (バッファローマン) is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. 'About' Buffaloman is a charging bull-themed Chojin and one of the Seven Devil Chojin who were said to be too strong and brutal and banished to the ends of the universe. His techniques and fighting style usually rely on his immense strength and power, but in tight situations he can lower his power in order to become faster. Additionally, he specialises in brutal fighting. He is quite clever and will often lure his opponents into wasting stamina. He is depicted as a formidable opponent and far more powerful than any other Chojin; the concept of Chojin Kyodo was introduced specifically to illustrate this point. Buffaloman's Chojin Kyodo is 10,000,000 Power, which is 10 times that of Warsman, previously Kinnikuman's greatest opponent. By the end of the series many Chojin who surpass 10,000,000 Power have appeared, but Buffaloman still boasts of his power and is the only one where it is treated as an advantage. Personality Despite being a Devil Chojin, he normally fights honourably and shows his opponents respect. During his fight with Kinnikuman his good heart is awakened, and he is revived as a Justice Chojin after his first death. Appearance He is very large and has two curved horns called on both sides of his head, and has a spike on each knee. He has curly brown hair, with a darker shade of skin and pure white eyes. 'Story' [[Kinnikuman (anime)|'Kinnikuman ']] Seven Devil Chojin Arc Buffaloman was originally a Chojin Kyodo 1,000,000 Power Chojin who was continually beaten because he lacked skill. He eventually met and struck a deal with Satan, who granted him more Chojin Kyodo each time he killed another chojin. Eventually he killed so many that his power had climbed to 10,000,000. He and his comrades, all known as the Seven Devil Chojin (Springman, Atlantis, Stereo Cassette King, Black Hole, Mister Khamen, and The Mountain), were eventually captured by a grouping of 100,000 Justice Chojin and Space Police and trapped in a Chojin Roach Motel and sent into space. The Roach Motel was accidentally opened when Kinnikuman was thrown straight onto the release mechanism. Buffaloman and the other Devil Chojin arrived at the scene where Kinnikuman and his friends were celebrating the conclusion of the 21st Chojin Olympics. Desiring to see how strong today's Chojin heroes were, Buffaloman split Alexandria Meat's body into seven pieces so as to force Kinnikuman to beat them all in 10 days if he wanted to save his friend. When Kinnikuman was too injured to keep fighting the Seven Devils after he had beaten SteCassette King and Black Hole, his friends stepped in to take on the remaining Devil Chojin in his place, and Buffaloman was pitted against Warsman. Warsman was constantly stymied by Buffaloman's superior power, and although he managed to break off one of Buffaloman's longhorns, he was killed in the end. Buffaloman faced Kinnikuman in a double match with Springman in the final match of the story arc. Despite it being called a tag-team match, Buffaloman's attention was focused exclusively on Kinnikuman while Springman fought and lost to Mongolman. Buffaloman was an extremely tough opponent, using his power to reverse Kinnikuman's trademark finishing move, the Kinniku Buster, but lost control of his power when he absorbed Kinnikuman's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara (Burning Inner Strength). Because of the respect Kinnikuman showed him even though they were mortal enemies, Buffaloman changed sides at the end of the match and vowed to join the Justice Chojin if he survived Satan's punishment for defeat. He was fatally injured by Satan, but before he died gave up his Chojin Power, bought with the blood of other heroes, to bring Warsman, Robin Mask and Wolfman, who had died fighting his teammates, back to life. Golden Mask Arc He appeared again during the Golden Mask arc in Asuraman's corner during Kinnikuman's fight with him, but turned on Asuraman and became a good guy for the remainder of the series. He then faced the Devil Knights leader, Devil Shogun, in order to give Kinnikuman more time to perfect the Kinniku Driver. He was eventually defeated by Devil Shogun's Hell's Guillotine technique. During the fight between Devil Shogun and Kinnikuman, Shogun began to revive the Devil Knights and absorb them to become more powerful. But Buffaloman put on Shogun's mask/head and fought them off, giving Kinnikuman the chance he needed to defeat Shogun with the Kinniku Driver. Dream Tag Tournament Buffaloman returned as Mongolman's partner in the Dream Tag Tournament, forming the 20 Million Powers. The name of their combo came from Buffaloman's 10,000,000 power and Mongolman's 10,000,000 techniques (10 Million+10 Million). Their first match was to be against the Most Dangerous Combo (Brocken Jr. and Wolfman), but the match was interrupted when Screw Kid and Kendaman arrived and took out the Most Dangerous Combo. This resulted in the 20 Million Powers fighting the Perfect Chojins instead. The match began with a fierce one-on-one battle between Buffaloman and Kendaman, but Buffaloman eventually took them both out with his Hurricane Mixer. Fearing the punishment that comes from failing their Boss, Screw Kid and Kendaman begins using dirty tactics. In the end, the 20 Million Powers were able to defeat them with their Long Horn Train technique. For losing, Screw Kid and Kendaman were destroyed by their bosses, the Hell Missionaries (Neptuneman and Big the Budou). In the next round, Buffaloman and Mongolman faced the Hell Missionaries themselves. Though they tried their best, Neptuneman and Budou made short work of them with their Magnet Power. The 20 Million Powers refused to give up, however, and tried their Long Horn technique again. Unfortunately, the Hell Missionaries were able to defeat it. The match ended with Mongolman being unmasked and revealed to be Ramenman after being hit with the Cross Bomber. Later, Buffaloman donated the last of his Long Horns to Doctor Bombe so Bombe could repair Kinnikuman's severed arm. Secret Story of the Chojin Blood Oath Brigade's Formation! This story covered the formation of Kinnikuman Soldier's team in detail. Brocken Jr. and Buffaloman want to join Soldier's team, but Asuraman and The Ninja aren't on board with that idea. According to Asuraman, Buffaloman is too easily swayed by his emotions, which is why he never became a Devil Knight despite having exceptional talent. The Chojin Blood Oath Brigade's Formation! Kinnikuman Soldier shows up and interrupted Asuraman and The Ninja's departure. In response, The Ninja attempted to read Kinnikuman Soldier's mind with his Expose the Heart jutsu, but there's nothing to read. Unlike the other Fated Princes, Soldier has no ambition to destroy his opponents and take over the throne. Asuraman gets into a fight against Soldier, but Soldier easily fends him off. Soldier even escaped the Asura Buster in a similar fashion to Kinnikuman and counters with a Dragon Cube Suplex. Buffaloman deduces why Soldier would pick those four. Pride is their main characteristic. According to Asuraman, "all four chojin are bull headed guys who won't listen to anyone". Asuraman asks if Soldier is a fake Soldier and Soldier confirms this theory. He ambushed the real Soldier's team while they were training near Mt. Fuji and stole the real Soldier's mask. The fake Soldier explains that he joined the tournament because the Friendship Power the Justice Chojin use is a sham and that the pride that they share can bring out their true strength. Asuraman wants Soldier to prove why this team of outcasts would make an excellent team. Soldier tells him to be silent. A real man would never talk so much. Instead, he'd silently watch the result with his own eyes. Asuraman follows up with his Tornado Hell, but Soldier dodges, causing the building already worn down by the Rolling Cube Suplex to collapse on top of them. Soldier heals them all with a Face Flash. With this act, Soldier convinced them to join his team for the upcoming tournament. Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne When Kinnikuman's right to the Kinniku Throne was challenged by five pretenders to the throne, Buffaloman (along with Brocken, Asuraman, and The Ninja) surprised everyone joining Team Soldier. Buffaloman, without his Long Horns, took part in only one fight. In the final match during the semi-finals battle against Team Super Phoenix and Team Soldier, Soldier, Buffaloman, and Brocken competed in a 6-Man Tag Match against Super Phoenix, Mammothman, and Prisman. The match took place in a floating multi-sided ring. Buffaloman, for the most part, fought against Mammothman. Tremendously weaker without his Long Horns, he found himself losing against the nearly unstoppable Mammothman. He was finally able to gain and advantage when Kinnikuman returned the Long Horns used to fix his arm before the Tag match finals. Soon after, Brocken took out Prisman, but then fell into the canyon below and died. Seeing how much Soldier and Buffaloman cared for their fallen comrade convinced Super Phoenix that Soldier wasn't the real Soldier. As Soldier begins to have his true identity figured out by his own father Mayumi as his long-lost elder son Ataru, the Evil Gods choose to sabotage him to eliminate him and help Phoenix win the tournament. The God of Brutality steals a page from the Muscle Prophecy, a book owned by Kinniku Clan royalty which contains past, present, and even future information on every Chojin ever, as a means to reveal who Soldier is to Super Phoenix. As the God of Brutality attempts to give the page to Super Phoenix via Mammothman, Buffaloman sees a vision of Mayumi in his head, forcing him to take the page to protect it. As the mammoth Chojin prepares to hand it to Phoenix, the bull Chojin performs the Chojin Cross Drop on him, jumping out of the ring and forcing Buffaloman to hold the page in his mouth. As they fall, Mammothman hits Buffaloman with his Nose Fencing technique and retains the page. At the last second, Buffaloman hits Mammothman with a Buffalo Bomb on the roof of the Himeji/Nagoya castle and saves the page again. The Evil Gods then arrived and began attacking the floating ring in an attempt to take out Ataru. As the ring fell, Buffaloman caught it and held it up. Weakened from the battle with Mammothman, he put on a red headband given to him by the other Justice Chojins and found enough strength to not only hold the ring up longer but also remove his arm guards and toss them up to Ataru. He then pushed it into the air and as it fell again, he jumped up and hit it with a Hurricane Mixer, successfully putting it back in mid-air. Unfortunately, Buffaloman had no more strength and fell into the canyon below. He is revived (along with his teammates) after the tournament by Kinnikuman's Face Flash. Kinnikuman (2011) Perfect Origin Arc Like all the other Idol Chojin, Buffaloman was sent off to his home of Spain by Harabote so he could be placed in Medical Suspension, to help him recover from his many injuries from matches past. However, when he finished his Medical Suspension and made his return while the Seven Devil Chojin invaded the full-scale tournament going on, he declared he was a Devil Chojin again, renegading on his Idol Chojin friends out of nowhere. After Black Hole's match with Dalmatiman, Buffaloman announces that the Devil Chojin are going to purge all Perfect Chojin for their master, Devil Shogun. During the first stage, he mostly oversees how the Devil Chojin fight the Perfect Chojin. In a flashback, it's revealed that Buffaloman made the choice to return back to the Devil Chojin and fight alongside them, which the Seven Devil Chojin welcomed greatly. But they wouldn't let him join them to fight the Perfect Large Numbers because he was their "ace", their leader and without them, the Seven Devil Chojin couldn't perform at their best. Later on, when the full scale tournament progresses to its Second Stage, on the Step Pyramid, Buffaloman gets to fight Perfect Large Number Turboman, but the match doesn't last long, as Black Hole's match with Jack Tea causes the step between Buffaloman's stage and Springman's stage, where he was fighting Grim Reaper, collapses, with Buffaloman and Turboman falling onto the lower step, which ends up leaving two Devil Chojin and two Perfect Chojin in the same ring. Reluctantly, Harabote officially declares a tag match between The Diabolos and the John Does. Midway through the tag match, both Springman and Turboman get killed during it, leaving Buffaloman and Grim Reaper to duke it out. Grim Reaper initially has control over the match, as he constantly avoids and stops Buffaloman's Hurricane Mixer multiple times, and he constantly tries to goad Buffaloman into unleashing his full power, as Buffaloman showed he could've had more than his reputed 10 Million Chojin Power during the tag match. But when Buffaloman does, Grim Reaper takes advantage and uses the Earth Unit he took from Turboman to measure Buffaloman's power, which is revealed to be an incredible 80 Million Power. This sheer amount was enough to destroy the Earth Unit and shock Grim Reaper long enough for Buffaloman to hit him with his Hurricane Mixer and ultimately beat him with his Chojin Cross Slam. After the match, Buffaloman decides, against the Justice Chojin's wishes, to murder Grim Reaper after he goads him again to show his allegiance. After the Perfect Origin hit the scene, and Grim Reaper reveals himself to be Psychoman, Buffaloman decides to make up for letting him escape alive, but Devil Knight Planetman beats Buffaloman to fighting Psychoman. Buffaloman mostly observes while the Devil Knights take on the Perfect Origin. Once all the factions converge for the "Unforgiven Yggdrasil" Showdown, Buffaloman gets a chance to fight Perfect Origin Ganman, who killed Devil Knight Sneagator, the Seven Devil Chojin's trainer. The match starts off majorly one-sided, as Ganman constantly counters and slams Buffaloman. It's not until Devil Shogun tells Buffaloman to use any means to win and gain strength that can surpass the gods that Buffaloman goes all out. However, it becomes apparent that when Buffaloman taps into his maximum power, his blood and consequently his heart of justice starts to come back, which is why he initially held back, fearing doing that would mean betraying his Devil Chojin friends. Ironically, when Buffaloman drops his act, he turns the focus onto Ganman, wondering why someone who values honesty so much won't use his "Cyclops", his one eye that can see through any lies, on his master, the Chojin Enma. Ganman reacts badly to this accusation, and tries to quickly finish off Buffaloman. However, Buffaloman takes advantage of this and fools Ganman into directing his Cyclops at Strong The Budo, distracting him long enough for Buffaloman to finish him off with a new move; the Hurricane Giga Blaster. [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei']] 'Hercules Factory Arc' In Kinnikuman Nisei, Buffaloman is a trainer at the Hercules Factory. He fought and was defeated by both Terry the Kid and Jade in their graduation matches. 'Demon Seed Arc' Buffaloman meets with Meat and goes with him to check a disturbance. He collapses when Alexandria Meat is taken by six tendrils, much like what happened to him 36 years ago, and the six people reveal themselves to be the ultimate Zangyaku Chojin: the Demon Seeds. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 215 Buffaloman cries to see that the new generation cannot enter the General Palast. Jade begs Buffaloman to help, but Buffaloman - weeping and in a rage - strikes Jade over and over, as he expresses guilt over his actions 36 years ago that set current events into action. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 216 He stabs himself in the chest with a jagged piece of rock, and tears open the wound to accept the General Stone and reaffirms his pact with Satan. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 217 He uses his newfound powers to open a hole in the barrier, but only one chojin can pass through as his strength is not enough for more. The barrier closes just after Mantaro Kinniku enters, trapping them both inside, but also cutting off Buffaloman's horn in the process. Buffaloman tosses away the General stone, only to be carried - in his weak state - by Mantaro. Mantaro is forced to choose an opponent, but The Constellation attacks before the match, and Buffaloman blocks an arrow aimed at Mantaro with his body in defence of his ex-pupil. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 218 The Constellation pushes the arrow further into the wound and then proceeds to break his arm, but Buffaloman counters with his Hurricane Mixer. The Constellation uses a Suplex, which smashes Buffaloman's head against the concrete floor and cracks open his skull, incapacitating him. Mantaro struggles to gain an advantage, but Buffaloman's advice helps him to counter. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 222 The Constellation uses a broken post of the ring to attack Buffaloman, so as to stop his invaluable advice, and it strikes Buffaloman on the forehead and knocks him unconscious. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 223 He regains consciousness just long enough to offer Mantaro further encouragement, before he faints once more. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 224 Mantaro tries to carry Buffaloman to safety, but - due to his injuries - passes out in the central chamber and collapses next to Buffaloman, at which point the B-Evolutions arrive. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 225 'Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament' Buffaloman appears late into this arc, as he participates in the tournament at Kourakuen Stadium. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 31 He is featured alongside Mongolman (Ramenman) as part of the 20 Million Powers; despite his missing horns, from the match three days ago in his timeline, Buffaloman seeks to distract the New Generation (to which he sees as the villains). Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 32 Buffaloman chastises Robin Mask for helping Chaos Avenir, as he believes they are responsible for Alisa Mackintosh's accident. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 34 He fights against The Gaon and Shikoutei, in a battle royale for the opening match, and their opponents start with the upper hand. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 37 Techniques ; :Buffaloman charges through the enemy, thus the enemy will be sent skyward thus being rendered in a spinning daze until they hit the floor. ; :Buffaloman spins rapidly around his opponent, tearing away at him. ; :Buffaloman focuses his scars into one of his Long Horns, transferring the wounds onto his enemy. ; :When Kinniku Suguru attempts the Kinniku Buster on him, Buffaloman uses his superior power to reverse their positions so Buffaloman is the one who has Suguru trapped in the Kinniku Buster. ; :Buffaloman flings his enemy into the air and spins them on their back on his Long Horn. ; :Buffaloman attacks the enemy with his horns and attacks with his horns several times as the enemy fall, keeping them airborn, Buffaloman then jumps in the air and cross slams the enemy. ; :Buffaloman grabs his opponent by the torso, jumps into the air and performs a powerbomb. First used on Mammothman in order to retrieve Ataru's prophecy page. ;Back Breaker :Anime only. ; :A stronger version of the Hurricane Mixer, where after building up speed from swinging around on the corner posts with multiple Long Horn Boomerangs, he bounces off of a corner post and launches himself at his opponent. 'Career Information' Championships *Chojin Super Heavyweight Champion *Chojin Cage Match Champion ('80) *Devil Chojin Carnival Winner ('81) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~ Popularity Contest (20th Place) Titles *Seven Devil Chojins Leader *Chojin Blood Brigade: Center Guard Nicknames *Wild Bull *Chojin Power Plant Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O 900 unknown opponents *O Warsman (Hurricane Mixer) *X Kinnikuman (Double Kinniku Buster) *X Devil Shogun (Hell's Guillotine) *O Mammothman (Buffalo Bomb) *O Ganman (Hurricane Giga Blaster) *X Buki Boy (Choke Sleeper) *X Terry the Kid (Texas Clover Hold) *X Jade (SSD) *X The Constellation (Nuvoa Suplex) Win/Loss Record (Tag) : 20 Million Powers (Mongolman) *O Most Dangerous Combo (Outside Interference) *O Perfect Chojin Combo (Long Horn Train) *X Hell Missionaries (Cross Bomber) *X Muscle Brothers Nouveau (Muscle Evolution) : Diabolos (Springman) *O John Does (Diabolos Longhorn Train) ;Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *O Black Satan (Hurricane Missile) *O Stone Satan (Hurricane Mixer) *X Satan King (Belly to Belly Suplex) *O Hydra Eye (Long Horn Pierce) *Δ The Nio (Long Horn Train) (Tag Match with Ramenman) *Δ Magorakas (Long Horn Boomerang→ Double KO) *O Chikara (Hurricane Mixer)Chojin Arc *O Kinnikuman (Hurricane Mixer)Chojin Arc *Δ Ramenman (Match cancelled)Chojin Arc *X Kinnikuman (Sword of Justice)Chojin Arc 'Successions' 'Gallery' Kinnikuman_Buffaloman.jpg Buffaloman.png Buffaloman_(Nisei).gif|Nisei Version Buffaloman_2.png Past.jpg|Buffaloman's first encounter with satan Bruiser_Brody.jpg|Modelled after Bruiser Brody 'Trivia' * Submitted by: Takahisa of Tochigi Prefecture. * Theme Song: "Devil Buffalo" (悪魔の猛牛, Devil no Mōgyū) by Takayuki Miyauchi *In his match with Devil Shogun in the manga, Buffaloman removes a wig from his head to reveal a bald, devil-like scalp. The wig removing scene is supposed to show that Buffaloman had shaved his head in contrition for his deeds as an Devil Chojin, and that he had been concealing that he had been a Justice Chojin all along during the Golden Mask Arc. But even some Japanese readers found this confusing and thus this was totally dropped in the anime. *Buffaloman appears in the Kinnikuman chapter of Super Kochikame, in which he is arrested by Nakagawa for weight training at a Shinto shrine. * In Mattel's M.U.S.C.L.E. toyline, Buffaloman was renamed Terri-Bull, leader of the villainous Cosmic Crunchers. * In the Ultimate Muscle American 4Kids dub, he was portrayed with a heavy Russian accent and occasional Russian exclamations like "Bolshevik!", though when Dialbolic impersonates him, he is portrayed with an accent similar to actor, bodybuilder and politician Arnold Schwarzenegger. * Yudetamago have stated that Buffaloman is modelled after professional wrestler Bruiser Brody. In tribute to the larger Brody's tag team collaboration with the smaller Jimmy Snuka, Buffaloman is paired in tag matches with smaller characters like Springman and Mongolman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Volume 5: Intro Page References 'Navigation' ja:バッファローマン Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Seven Akuma Chojin Category:Akuma Chojin Category:Idol Chojin Category:Revived Characters Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Chojin Blood Brigade Category:Hercules Factory Instructors Category:Characters from Spain Category:Seigi Chojin